Nowadays, biaxially oriented polypropylene (hereinafter as BOPP ) transparent films used as substrate were treated by coating onto its surface to cause the transparent substrate matte, which can be finished by backing adhesive finish to obtain invisible and writable tape. This is the only producing method for the existing invisible and writable tape which is different from the conventional producing method of 3M (Minnesota Mining Manufacturing Company); As a whole, the cost of said conventional producing method is too high, due to an additional coating process and cost of raw material in coating agent and equipment needed, and some loss will occur during the coating process. So the application is limited and cannot be widely used in various usage. Hence the invisible and writable tape made from the raw film by this conventional method will cause abnormality due to the adhesive layer migrating into invisible and writable layer or cause to be unable for adhesion and writing because the invisible and writable layer and adhesive layer may delaminate after a certain period.